pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Debug
The Debug Mode was available in developer builds of the game, but since they were never released to the public it's impossible to access it without hacking or modifying the game files. It has different versions, each one comes with different functionalities. English Debug Mode This version of the Debug Mode comes completely in English. It has slightly less functionality than the Japanese version. Patapolis= Ys4b63VK647ssFvX.png|Patapolis debug menu (P1). 6NVvqB36RQGnhQdt.png|Patapolis debug menu (P2). RN6KUq53A53n4L46.png|Patapolis debug menu (P3). 6F5VDbG8FrsyLuN8.png|Patapolis debug menu (P4). F4wR6FyG3FnEXeB4.png|Patapolis debug menu (P5). *'SOUND GAME TRENT' - Initializes Pan Pakapon's minigame. *'SOUND GAME BEAN' - Initializes Fah Zakpon's minigame. *'SOUND GAME BLACK SMITH' - Initializes Ton Kampon's minigame. *'SOUND GAME COOK' - Initializes Rah Gashapon's minigame. *'SOUND GAME ROCK' - Initializes Kom Kinpon's minigame. *'MIRACLE 1' - Adds the Rain Miracle to the Altar. *'MIRACLE 2' - Adds the Tailwind Miracle to the Altar. *'MIRACLE 3' - Adds the Storm Miracle to the Altar. *'MIRACLE 4' - Adds the Earthquake Miracle to the Altar. *'SONG PATA PATA' - Adds the Patapata Song to the Altar. *'SONG PON PON' - Adds the Ponpon Song to the Altar. *'SONG PON PATA' - Adds the Ponpata Song to the Altar. *'SONG PON CHAKA' - Adds the Ponchaka Song to the Altar. *'CHARIN + 10000' - Adds 10000 Ka-ching. *'CHARIN - 10000' - Substracts 10000 Ka-ching. *'ALL ITEM' - Adds all the obtainable items to the Altar. *'ALL UNIT' - Unlocks all the units. *'GOTO MISSION' - Opens a sub-menu to select a mission (directly loads it). *'GOTO ENDING' - Initializes end game cutscene. *'SET MISSION FLAG' - Opens a sub-menu to select a mission (loads it in Obelisk). *'GOTO TITLE' - Goes back to title screen. |-|Mission= CNmrWpFpGC5d2wjt.png|Mission debug menu (P1). 3nQLXbsN7tESqUsL.png|Mission debug menu (P2). *'MISSION COMPLETE' - Mission is completed. *'MISSION FAILED' - Mission is failed. *'RECOVERY HP' - Recovers the HP of all the units. *'START MIRACLE' - Initializes equipped miracle. *'SONG PATA PATA' - Initializes the Patapata song. *'SONG PON PON' - Initializes the Ponpon song. *'SONG CHAKA CHAKA' - Initializes the Chakachaka song. *'SONG PON PATA' - Initializes the Ponpata song. *'SONG PON CHAKA' - Initializes the Ponchaka song. Japanese Debug Mode This version of the Debug Mode has some features in English, but most of them are in Japanese. It has slightly more functionality than the English version. Patapolis= MN735Vc5WeHAaj9b.png|Patapolis debug menu (P1). SUwrAJeY4567c2sz.png|Patapolis debug menu (P2). CvGA7Qr247J8hBgx.png|Patapolis debug menu (P3). TeFh2nY82ZdJDxfE.png|Patapolis debug menu (P4). FQ5uMk8WEULAywry.png|Patapolis debug menu (P5). *'チャリン + 10000' - +10000 Charin. *'チャリン - 10000' - -10000 Charin. *'アイテム増やす' - Add/Increase items (adds one of each item). *'アイテム選択メニュー' - Item selection menu (initializes the Altar menu). *'木の音遊び' - Play Tree sound. *'空豆の音遊び' - Play Bean sound. *'鍛冶屋の音遊び' - Play Blacksmith sound. *'料理の音遊び' - Play Cooking sound. *'岩の音遊び' - Play Rock sound. *'ユニット数確認' - Check unit count. *'BGMボリュームアップ' - Increase background music (BGM) volume. *'BGMボリュームダウン' - Decrease BGM volume. *'BGM再生開始' - Start BGM playback (restarts it if it was already playing). *'BGM再生終了' - Stop BGM playback. *'取得可能アイテムの追加' - Add the acquirable item (adds all the obtianable items). *'装備品追加' - Add equipment (adds all the obtainable equipment). *'全アイテム確認' - Check all items. *'全ユニット追加' - Add all units. *'オンスクリーンキーボード' - On-screen keyboard. *'環境音' - Environmental sounds (starts playing environment sounds). *'聖杯起動' - Begin/trigger chalice. *'坑夫の音遊びフラグ初期化' - Initialize miner sound game flags (unused gamemode). *'坑夫の音遊びゲームから' - Reset miner sound game (flags to initial status). *'ミラクル1をもって行く' - Get miracle 1 (rain). *'ミラクル2をもって行く' - Get miracle 2 (tailwind). *'ミラクル3をもって行く' - Get miracle 3 (storm). *'ミラクル4をもって行く' - Get miracle 4 (earthquake). *'パタパタの唄' - Patapata's song. *'ポンポンの唄' - Ponpon's song. *'チャカチャカの唄' - Chakachaka's song. *'ポンパタの唄' - Ponpata's song. *'ポンチャカの唄' - Ponchaka's song. *'たたかい' - Fight (battle) (directly loads a mission). *'エンディングへ' - To the ending (loads end game cutscene). *'イベントの起動' - Trigger event. *'ミッションフラグの設定' - Set mission flags (loads a mission in Obelisk). *'タイトルへ戻る' - Return to title (screen). *'セーブデータロード' - Load save data. *'古いセーブデータロード' - Load old save data. |-|Mission = MqhncNVsN4MfT34g.png|Mission debug menu (P1). A8hYvAgY2VqaFzmW.png|Mission debug menu (P2). QXxjcM8x6bzRhVRU.png|Mission debug menu (P3). MshY6zvQUVMQSEjc.png|Mission debug menu (P4). Q7PzRQHAWQfXs7ws.png|Mission debug menu (P5). TN4p9FRU6eLWpk7m.png|Mission debug menu (P6). 9v3QSKJSyJkPDJc5.png|Mission debug menu (P7). C9f6WvLnhywvAbxr.png|Mission debug menu (P8). *'MISSION COMPLETE 成功' - Mission complete (success). *'MISSION COMPLETE 失敗' - Mission complete (failure). *'MISSION FAILED' - Mission failed. *'MISSION GOAL' - Triggers mission goal ending. *'SOUND DEBUG' - Enables sound debugging features. *'MISSION END' - Ends mission. *'晴れ：無風' - Clear weather, no wind. *'晴れ：弱風' - Clear weather, windy. *'大雨：無風' - Ceavy rain, no wind. *'大風：弱風' - Heavy rain, windy. *'HP回復' - Restore HP. *'はたポンのHP出力' - Output hatapon HP. *'デバッグ文字出力' - Output Debug characters/symbols. *'ユニット分離する' - Separate units (telepors units ahead and freezes them). *'ユニット分離から戻す' - Return/restore units from separation. *'FADE IN' - Removes black fiter from screen. *'FADE OUT' - Adds black filter to the screen. *'音停止' - Stop sounds. *'音再開' - Resume sounds. *'ボリューム 0%' - Volume 0%. *'ボリューム 100%' - Volume 100%. *'入力不許可' - Disallow input (drums). *'入力許可' - Allow input (drums). *'ミラクル開始' - Begin miracle. *'ミラクル評価' - Miracle evaluation/statistics. *'RR入力許可' - Allow RR input (pon drum). *'RD入力許可' - Allow RD input (don drum). *'RL入力許可' - Allow RL input (pata drum). *'RU入力許可' - Allow RU input (chaka drum). *'RR入力不許可' - Disallow RR input (pon drum). *'RD入力不許可' - Disallow RD input (don drum). *'RL入力不許可' - Disallow RL input (pata drum). *'RU入力不許可' - Disallow RU input (chaka drum). *'ATRAC COMPULETE 再生' - Play ATRAC COMPLETE (mission completion). *'ATRAC GAMEOVER 再生' - Play ATRAC GAMEOVER(mission failed). *'ATRAC KANSEI2 再生' - Play ATRAC KANSEI2 (cheering). *'ATRAC KANSEI3 再生' - Play ATRAC KANSEI3 (cheering). *'ATRAC RESULT 再生' - Play ATRAC RESULT (result screen). *'ATRAC STOP' - Stops the playback of the audio. *'SE LOOP START' - Starts loop. *'SE LOOP END' - Ends loop. *'SE LOOP VOLUMECHANGE 10%' - Sets loop volume to 10%. *'SE LOOP VOLUMECHANGE 50%' - Sets loop volume to 50%. *'SE LOOP VOLUMECHANGE 100%' - Sets loop volume to 100%. *'IS RHYTHM PLAY TEST' - Tests rhythm. *'パタパタの唄' - Patapata's song. *'ポンポンの唄' - Ponpon's song. *'チャカチャカの唄' - Chakachaka's song. *'ポンパタの唄' - Ponpata's song. *'ポンチャカの唄' - Ponchaka's song. *'ミッション遷移テスト' - Test mission transition. *'シーン遷移 タイトル' - Scene transition: Title (screen). *'シーン遷移 エンディング' - Scene transition: Ending (loads end game cutscene). Video Showcase Trivia *There's an option in the Japanese Debug that is only accessible on the European version of the game. The function of that option is moving the entities in Patapolis. Using the arrow keys will change the coordinates of the selected entity and the movement speed can be adjusted with the triangle, square and cross buttons. Category:Patapon 1 Category:Debug Mode